no podria vivir sin ti
by LizzySwale777
Summary: despues de su regreso de italia bella deja a edward, por que? l que bella no sabe es que esa decicion afectara el mundo, esta dimencion...y quisas mas alla? pues edward no se rinde, el sabe que bella es su amor eterno MAL SUMMARY entre luna nueva y eclipe
1. los suenos

hola este es mi primer fics y espero que les gusten, se k es un poco aburrido el primer capi pero es que tiene que poner la introduccion para que se entienda mejor...bye y disfruten del fics

**cap.1.-el sueño (bella (pov))**

Ya esos sueños se hacían más y más cercanos, ¿podría ser ese mensaje verdadero? ¿Quizás tendrían un propósito esas visiones?...no sabía, pero no, no podían ser reales…la seguridad y certeza que tenia de esto que me había cambiado la vida no podía ser vana, esto era lo más ridículo y estúpido que se le pudo ocurrir a alguien en el mundo. Asi que me levante de la cama y me prepare tenía que estar preparada por que casi el amor de mi existencia vendría a buscarme.

Oí la bocina de su coche, ya reconocía hasta el sonido de aquel motor…es mas juraría que si frenara de golpe, el sonido de las llantas sobre el pavimento se me haría conocido; me aliste y Salí a toda marcha a encontrarme allí con la imagen más perfecta alguna vez vista por mis ojos.

Como siempre el corazón quería salir de mi pecho, no podía creer que después de todo ni siquiera podría controlar in poco mejor mi respiración, todo seguía igual que aquella vez que lo vi por primera vez; que aquella vez en el bosque, la primera vez que mis labios rosaron los suyos y sentí su fresco y delicioso aliento deslizarse por mi labios, era él. Yo estaba segura que este sueño no podría ser real.

Me monte en su coche e inmediatamente me dio esa sonrisa la que me volvía loca la que me quitaba el aire

"hola" murmuro "como durmió mi bella durmiente"

"no se" susurre "tu lo sabrías mejor que yo" y sonreí, pero sabía que la verdad de mis palabra era asfixiante; Edward se quedaba casi todas las noche en mi habitación a velar mi sueño lo cual me daba seguridad, aunque en las últimas semanas, había algo que me tenía el alma adolorida.

Me detuve al darme cuenta que de su rostro se había borrado la sonrisa, ¿que pasaría? Y luego le pregunte a él al ver el dolor en sus ojos, la preocupación en su rostro y el martirio de su expresión

"¿Edward?" Pregunte…el no respondió, es mas fue peor su rostro se había puesto con un gesto el cual me mortificaba, pues era ese gento el cual ponía en un momento de desesperación yo sabía, que el sospecha algo aun que estaba segura de que no entendía de que se trataba.

"¿Edward algo está pasando?" Le dije en un susurro, y en un tono algo desesperado y ansioso.

Edward se tranquilizo un poco, pero ya entendía un comportamiento un poco extraño que tuvo la última semana, se le podría llamar…un poco de curiosidad, más que lo normal. Aunque lo expresaba solo con miradas, preguntas un poco fuera de lo común como que cene anoche o algo por el estilo. Cosas que en lo usual no preguntaba.

"Nada" me respondió "discúlpame, vamos se nos hace tarde, no creo poder sobornar al director de nuevo para que no te ponga fichas por esas raras tardanzas que cometes" dijo volviendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mi preocupación hizo devolverle una sonrisa vacilante, me preocupaba que tendría Edward, porque, que a él algo le doliera era insoportable, a él nada le podía afectar porque él era perfecto: era inteligente, cariñoso, solidario, comprensivo, protector, hermoso y todo lo bueno que una persona pudiera tener se resumía en Edward…TODO, todo cuanto era, cuanto tenia y cuanto deseaba, el era mi vida. Y asi lentamente mientras pensaba en el todo se me olvido, solo llegaba el a mi mente. Entonces tomo mi mano y la fría piel de su cuerpo su unió a la mía, estaba segura de que nunca sentiría algo mejor que eso.

En el colegio todo era normal las mismas clases, los mismos amigos, mis amigos, mi misma falta de respiración al ver a Edward tras clases y su misma mirada hacia Mike que decía _**ese estúpido está vivo solo porque no se que tanto afectaría que encontraran un cuerpo descuartizado en medio del rio en las afueras de forks…AH y por bella.**_

El, mi vida, mi oxigeno me llevo a casa igual que siempre. Se quedo un poco en el sillón con mi padre para el cual no era de su agrado después de que volvió de su "paseo turístico por Italia" donde se la paso excelente pero hizo lo mismo que siempre hacia, en sus viajes hacia allá, lo único nuevo fue intentar matarse porque creía que yo estaba muerta, después de haberme dejado en un plan para hacerlo correcto para mi…no era muy bienvenido por mi padre.

Se hizo tarde, se fue con la excusa de que tenia sueño y ganas de comer, ya que tenía que guardar las apariencias delante de Charlie…no creo que sea de su agrado que este perdidamente enamorada de un vampiro, aunque creo que si fuera de otro no le interesaría en siendo que me aleje de Edward. Yo hice mis deberes en ese momento, pero ni aunque me distrajeran comprándome un circo personal para mi uso, no quitarían el dolor de saber que no estoy con él, con mi Edward

Ya siendo de noche me prepare puse mi pijama y me quede esperando sentada en mi cama frente a la ventana, sabía que él no duraría mucho le causaba el mismo dolor que a mí no estar uno al lado del otro.

Entonces fue cuando de repente entro por la ventana, era Edward que estaba allí, nos vimos y sonreímos uno al otro en ese momento me hablo

"me molesta demasiado tu pijama ¿sabes?" Susurro "es que te ves demasiado preciosa…aunque pensándolo bien me molestas entera"

"ha eso solo le tengo dos preguntas" le dije "¿porque te molesta que se me vea bien mi pijama y porque te molesto entera?

"bueno simple, no me gustas que te veas tan preciosa con esa pijama, quien quiera que te vea se pondría loco por ti, y luego lo pensé y entendí que eres preciosa con la pijama o metida Dentro de un saco de papas y eso no me agrada" dijo Edward con una sonrisita picara en los labios.

"entonces te molesta que SEGÚN TU me vea tan bien"

"lo primero es que no es según yo, ok" me dijo halándome hacia su pecho lo cual hizo mi corazón latir más rápido y en reacción pude oír una pequeña risita saliendo de sus labios "y lo segundo es que claro que me molesta sabes cuantas personas podrían arrancarme de tu lado, creo que estoy tomando algo que no me pertenece y que te estanco para mi sin que puedas avanzar" dijo con una risita "pero no me importa, jajaja"

Se dio cuenta que llevaba un rato muy prolongado sin respirar al ver el cambio de color en mi cara, mi expresión de mostraba un tormento insoportable, Edward se preocupo, y me sacudió con fuerza

"bella ¡respira!"

Entendí que debía respirar, entonces con una fuerza la cual no sabía de donde había sacado inhale el aire, el cual entro por mis pulmones, y cambie mi cara de terror por una de total dolor.

Al ver como Edward se retorcía por dentro al no entender el sufrimiento que pasaba, sabía que si su cuerpo fuera capaz de producir lagrimas estaría en estos momentos llorando

"nada amor, nada" le asegure con una gran esfuerzo para sonreír, para que no se preocupara para no volver a ver esa expresión en su rostro

"¿estás segura?" pregunto

"claro" afirme, y busque lo mejor posible para que se olvidara de lo sucedido "pero sabes que estoy un poco aburrida y que tal si nos entretenemos" le dije me hacer que otra vez a él y usando uno de mis notan resaltados dones lo mire de una manera seductora para que se le borrara de la cara esa expresión.

Luego una de mis manos se puso a un lado de su cara con una risita la otra se posiciono u poco más arriba de su nuca entrelazándose con su sedoso pelo, halándolo fuertemente y arrastrando su cuerpo más cerca de mío

Cuando al fin conseguí sus labios los míos lo besaron con ansias y aunque al principio estaba inseguro al final sentí que logre mi objetivo. Sus labios se sentían entregados como en la mayoría de nuestros besos…no había dudo Edward era mío ¡mío mío!

Al terminar de nuestro beso el sintió un pequeño bostezo salir de mis labios, además de los ya comunes jadeos incesables entre uno y otro beso

"hora de dormir mi bella durmiente"

Esta vez como pocas no le hice resistencia solo lo hale, tome la sabana de división la cual aunque no era mi agrado ya sabía que era un requisito, lo tire en la cama y luego yo a su lado, me acosté en su pecho y allí me dormí

Abrí mis ojos y estaba allí en ese lugar oscuro el cual no entendía muy bien pero parecía un pantano, allí en el lugar tenebroso estaba a mi lado mi ángel, mi Edward…tenía una cara inexpresiva pero con ojos de tortura, el, mi Edward parecía que le habían sacado el aire que no tenia alma como si se la hubieran robado, aunque él creía que no la tenía yo estaba segura de que si… me di cuenta de que él estaba atado a mí, tenia puesta una cadena…entonces su cuerpo inmóvil me miro solo presentaba desprecio y hasta un cierto asco…en un momento llego su familia todos lo vieron y sus cara de mostraban decepción mientras lo miraban, la cara de mi ángel cambio su inexpresividad por dolor agudo, luego los cullen se fueron.

Asi mismo los vi a ellos, los volturis los cual entendía no eran malos solo la ley…llegaron miraron a mi Eddy y se rieron todos cayos, aro, alec, jane y marco a ellos los distinguí se rieron ¡se estaban burlando de mi Edward! La cara de Edward cara demostraba una vergüenza horrible, ellos se marcharon también, dando carcajadas.

Luego llegaron unas damas con un cuerpo perfecto escultural, caras hermosas asi como ellas lo eran demasiado exageradamente hermosas, y piel pálida…entendí lo que eran, eran como Edward…ellas lo miraban y ponían una cara de picardía intentando seducirlo, el se mostraba desesperado por seguirla cuando se alejaban pero no podía estaba atado a mi allí fue cuando explote, me miro con ese odio en su rostro.

"noooooooo" dije desesperada podía soportar todo menos su ODIO yo lo amaba demasiado, demasiado "por favor no me mires asi nooooooooooo"

"es tu culpa" grito, nunca lo había visto asi "todas mi oportunidades se van por ti"

Y en ese momento en un santiamén me vi parecía una anciana de 80 sin ponerle de mas. Y el permanecía atado a mí con una mirada de odio en sus ojos.

"bella" empezó a gritar "bella, bella"

Entonces desperté, era un sueño, ¿era un sueño? ¡Era un sueño!

"bella, mi amor, bella" oí la voz más perfecta, armoniosa y melódica alguna vez escuchada por un ser humano, bueno, alguna vez escuchado lo que sea que escuche, mi vida, mi amor, mi Edward.

"Edward" dije

"Mi amor es un sueño, un sueño" suspiro desesperado mientras me abrazaba "que pasa por que gritas y lloras y solo gritas _es tu culpa que soñaste"_

Me quede pausada, no me había dado cuenta de las gruesas y abundantes lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas "solo un sueño" respondí

"si pero no están siendo comunes, me tienes muy preocupado estas últimas semanas lloras de noche y sabes que me duele demasiado el verte asi sufriendo, ¿me entiendes?" no sabía cuánto lo entendía "pero hoy no aguante, me eh soportado todo para respetar tu privacidad porque aun que me duele tengo que respetarte, no pretender que por que puedo estar aquí voy a violar tu espacio, pero no, hoy no esto fue insoportable, verte gritar de esa manera no"

Intente hacer lo mismo que horas antes para desviar el tema "gracia" le dije "muchas, muchas gracias, por amarme de esta manera, eres lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida" aun que el motivo principal era desviar el tema, sabía que la verdad era enorme, que todo lo que le decía salía de mi corazón.

Me arroje sobre sus labios….pero él me detuvo sin basilar, y me alejo

"es en serio bella swan" me dijo "estoy muy preocupado por ti mi vida, ¿que pasa?"

No podía entrarle por las buenas pues lo haría por las malas

"escucha claro Edward cullen" me dolió en el alma, _te amo mi amor_ le dije dentro de mí. "no todo tengo que estar contándotelo, tengo problemas no sé si recuerdas que soy humana y que no por pesadillas tienes que armar un problema, no vuelvas a mencionar el tema por favor"

_**No, estúpida bella lo lastimaste**_ me dije a mi misma pero tenía que. Sus ojos de notaban la pena.

"perdón bella, discúlpame" se levanto de la cama y se recostó de una pared "quieres que me valla y te deje pensar?"

"NOO" le dije rápidamente "perdón por hablarte asi, pero por favor quédate no te vayas"

Volvió a su posición anterior, pero un poco mas distanciado que antes.

"te amo" le dije tenía que decírselo todo lo que pudiera

"No más que como te amo yo ti, mi vida, eres luz que dio vida a mi muerta oscuridad, porque eso era mi vida antes de ti una muerta oscuridad." Y al abrazarme sentí como si un choque eléctrico atravesara mi cuerpo porque él era el único que me hacía sentir esas sensaciones, pero pude sentir que no estaba igual que minutos atrás.

Luego de analizarlo toda la noche, ya que no puede dormir me quede en el pecho de Edward, porque él es demasiado para mi es perfecto es todo lo que alguien de desearía yo lo amo demasiado, y por eso tome la decisión de la que estaba segura sufriría.

Yo no lo merecía.

Entonces, recordé lo que él hizo ese día en el bosque cuando me dijo que no me quería…eso tenía que hacer…pero no podía decirle lo mismo, el nunca me creería una barbaridad tan grande, entonces ¿que me haría alejarme de él? ¿Cuál sería la excusa?

Si, esa, la misma razón por la que en este momento me alejaba de el, las ataduras, pero ¿Cómo haría que él se creyera algo asi? El sabia que es algo soñado para mi pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Es la razón por la que vivo y por la que mi corazón seguía latiendo, si él no estaba ¿como viviría?

Pero, no importaba, de una u otra manera tendría que creerlo, y esto me dolería más que nada pero sabía que era necesario.

Solo imaginarlo teniendo que estar conmigo a pesar de lo que pase yo una anciana y él un joven de 17 hermosos años atado a mí, nooo, nunca el seria libre, yo solo era una mortal humana, el necesitaba algo mejor el necesitaba todo lo mejor.

El dolor seria incurable e inmenso, pero era para mí Edward, para mi ángel, para mi vida, para mi amor, para su felicidad. Lo haría lo antes posibles. Yo no me creía capaz de hacer algo asi…no debía de estar loca, no le diría eso a Edward…entonces me di cuenta de que era algo egoísta, como lo ataría a mí, no podía.

Entonces las lagrimas descendieron de mi atreves, y sollozaba fuertemente; él me abrazo más y me sentí volar en el aire, pues para mí él era el cielo. Sabía que era algo duro tener que soportar esto para él, pero todas las noches lo soporto, y no se involucraría después de lo de esta noche. Era por él, por él lo tenía que hacer…sabia que él no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente, estaba seguro de que yo lo amaba, y yo muy segura de su gran amor. Por eso sabia que tendría que esforzarme y pensar en blanco. Mi corazón desgarrándose no podía afectar el momento, el no creería eso asi de sencillo.

"_**Te amo Edward te amo, hoy mañana y siempre, mi vida, mi ángel personal." **_Le decía en mi interior.

-----------****************------------------------------********************-------------------------------**************************8888888------------------

wao qu bn, de vdd nesesito mas k nunca los rewis si no la dejare de escribir por que entendere lo que kiero decir, esten muy pendientes cuando menos lo esperen le s mandare rapido el otro capituulo. **mientras mas rewis mas rapidas**


	2. aun que sea dificil de creer

**Cap.2.- aun que sea difícil de creer (Edward (pov))**

No, yo sabía que había algo más detrás de esos extraños sueños que tenia bella últimamente. Ella no podía considerar esto como algo común o normal, pero ya me lo había dejado bien claro, no tengo que meterme en lo que a mí no concierne (según ella porque todo lo que le duela y le cause dolor a mi me mata) asi que me tranquilizare y confiare en ella, si dice que no es de preocuparse.

Pero la duda me mortifica, no podría dejar de pensar que quizás el era el causante de todo esto, el era la razón de sus pesadillas, bueno, no justamente el, si no su ausencia.

Jacob Black.

Entre ellos se creó un lazo muy fuerte irrompible, era algo que me hacia hervir la sangre, saber que después de que yo me fui lejos para lo que yo entendía que servía para "su bien"(que al final solo termino hiriéndonos a los dos) ellos compartieron mucha cosas.

Maldito perro

Yo sabía que ella me amaba a mí, tenía que ser asi, TENIA QUE, aun que muy en el fondo de mi corazón existía un pequeño miedo de que bella lo quisiera mucho más de lo que yo me esperara. Y la duda de que tuviera que ver con el esas pesadillas me mataban.

Pero tenía que olvidarme de eso bella tenía que verme feliz radiante para ella, siempre en todo lo que hiciera era para ella. Me cambie la ropa, ya que tenía que irme de madrugada de su habitación con cuidado de no encontrarme a nadie de camino, y la hora ideal era ese puente entre las 4 de las madrugadas y las 5, donde no había ni un alma en la cuidad de forks. Asi que me prepare, me puse un horrible pulóver beige que le encantaba color pálido. Todo para ella. Salí corriendo.

Al llegar a la sala de la casa estaban allí jasper, Alice y esme. Ya Carlisle se había ido a la clínica, y rose y emmet se habían marchado de caza.

"creí que odiabas ese pulóver beige" dijo esme "dijiste que era tan espantoso que si veías a alguien con eso puesto en la calle, tomarías su sangre para hacerleun favor al mundo"

"claro mama" respondió Alice "eso era antes de que bella le dijera que se veía excelente con el pulóver ese, y se quedara boba viéndolo el día entero"

Se carcajearon, ellas se reían fuertemente y juro que podía oír a jasper reírse por lo bajo, pero no me importaba que todo el mundo supiera que me ponía algo tan horrible por bella.

"sabes que Edward" dijo esme entre carcajadas "a mí me fascina ese pulóver se te ve excelente"

"es que sabes que a Edward no le gusta ese estilo de ropa" dijo jasper

"No pero lo que le gusta, si adora esa ropa" respondió Alice "y ya se convirtió en su ropa predilecta"

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a mi volvo, tenía que llegar rápido haría lo que fuera por estar con bella en estos momentos, no sé porque pero el día de hoy en especial sentía unas ganas horrible de abrazarla, quería tenerla cerca, decirle cuanto la amaba…aunque siempre lo quisiera hoy me sentía desesperado por hacerlo.

No sabía porque eran estas ganas asfixiantes, pero acelere el vehículo, y llegue a su casa toque la bocina y en vez de cómo lo hacía usualmente, correr asía mi vehículo, camino lentamente…tan hermosa como siempre se veía, no se por que me desmonte, y yo corrí hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios me detuve a su frente

"buenos días" le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "estudiaste para calculo"

Le pregunte buscando que un tema saliera a flote

"si" me respondió de una manera tan seca que me puso un poco dudoso. _¿Será por sus pesadillas?_ Me pregunte. Aun que decidí no decir nada ayer en la noche me lo había dejado bien claro.

La abrase de repente, no se por que, es como si mi cuerpo se estuviera moviendo solo, yo sentía que algo venia aunque sabía que era. Sentí como ella tardo para responder a mi abrazo…no la sentí igual y pude oír un pequeño sollozó el cual no oirían los débiles oídos humanos. La aleje de mí. **_No digas nada, no digas nada Edward _**me repetía una y otra vez.

La tome de la mano entramos en el auto, y reino el silencio bella estuvo tensa…aun que se mostraba inexpresiva yo la conocía tan bien mejor que nadie en el este mundo me pasaba hora viendo cada una de sus expresiones dormida o sin estarlo, la tenia totalmente descifrada…aunque ella siempre tenía cosas nuevas era tan interesante.

Puse mis manos a su alrededor intentando buscar que se relajara…no lo logre, se tenso mas… ya no sabía que hacer.

"nos vemos en el almuerzo" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

"si" me respondió con otra.

Me acerque a ella, lentamente, roce mis labios con los suyos con mucha delicadeza, suave y rápidamente…ella respondió igualmente. Sus ojos me miraron de una manera que conocía. Lo que reflejaban era dolor.

**_¡No te metas no te metas! _**Me seguía repitiendo.

No me había dado cuenta que Ángela y Jessica estaban atrás de nosotros ya desde hace un momento…y por los pensamientos de Jessica me que presenciaron el beso, los gritaba tan fuerte que fue lo que me hizo voltear y verlas ahí

"queeeee míralo la besa en público sin tener vergüenza…ella no es nadie para el…por esto debe de creerse la gran cosa" pensaba Jessica Stanley

No entendía como, podía soportar siempre oír a Jessica hablar de esa manera de bella. Pero tenía que aguantar su hipocresía. Con una cara de picardía (e hipocresía) sonreía y miraba a bella.

Ángela por el contrario, era todo amabilidad, la chica weber tenía un encanto especial es como si le tomaras tanta confianza que creo que le diría hasta la verdad sobre lo que soy. Ella veía a bella reteniendo una risita…hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

"¿Si?" dijo bella "digan muchachas"

"Lo lamento" dijo Jessica aun que de verdad pensaba **_claro que no lo hago pagaría por volver a ver un espectáculo de esta magnitud _**"pero recuerdas que quedamos en que me prestarías tus apuntes

"le dije a Jessica que los momentos de pareja como estos no se interrumpían, pero siempre están, metida y obstinada" pensó dentro de su cabeza la chica weber, ella me caía mejor cada vez.

"Si" dijo bella secamente "tómalos, nos vemos amor" al decirme amor me di cuenta que se arrepintió de lo dicho, aun que nadie lo noto yo, ya la conocía…pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

La bese de nuevo en la frente y le guillen un ojo con una sonrisa en la cara (bien fingida para no mostrarle mi preocupación).

Al irme bloque la irritante mente de Jessica no quería seguir escuchando, sus deducciones de cómo eran mis besos.

No me pude concentrar en nada que no fuera bella aunque esto me pasaba muy a menudo, siempre me quedaba pensando en cuanto la amaba, en sus grandes y hermosos ojos marrones, en su hermoso pelo castaño; pero en esta ocasión lo que me mortificaba.

Si no su tristeza, su dolor no se comportaba de una manera común, ella algo le dolía ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Mi bella estaba tan triste como creía? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es conmigo el problema? ¿Quizás tenía que ver con él? con…

No, nooooo Edward cullen olvídate de eso…preocúpate de ella debe de estar sufriendo y no sabes porque.

Al salir la espere, igual que siempre nos reunimos en mi auto. Al montarnos bella me pregunto que si podríamos llegar a un lugar, me extrañe, pero no le hice oposición, se veía nerviosa.

Llegamos era un lugar viejo y solitario…la vieja carretera de las afueras de forks, estaba total mente desolado no me esperaba el motivo de que bella me trajera a un lugar como este, pero después lo pensé…vamos a hablar.

Nos paramos en un lugar abandonado casi al final de la carretera, allí estaba su mono volumen no sé ni cómo ni cuándo, pero allí estaba. Yo y bella nos salimos del auto y caminamos un poco yo seguía sus pasos, duramos unos minutos caminado y volvimos…no sabía cuál era el objetivo de esto.

Ya entendía que íbamos a hablar pero de que sería ¿tendría relación con su comportamiento?…o ¿quizás por sus pesadillas? ¿Me perjudicaba quizás lo que me diría? Ya estaba nervioso y muy asustado por lo que me diría.

Al estar en el lugar donde estacionamos los autos de nuevo, el hielo fue roto

"Edward" dijo bella "me han estado pasando muchas cosas y eh estado sintiendo cosas que creo que..."

"tiene que ver con tus pesadillas verdad" la detuve sabía que tenía que ser por eso "mi amor creo que…"

"Déjame terminar por favor" me dijo bella

"si bella pero solo…" dije mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo tenía que ser el nerviosismo "creo que eso está afectando tu actitud, mira…"

"Edward – déjame – terminar" grito con gran fuerza separando las palabras, me quede anonadado

"perdón" le dije, muy avergonzado e intentando entenderla, estaba siendo muy descortés mientras ella intentaba terminar "prosigue"

"escúchame Edward" comenzó bella "me eh dado cuenta de que esto no puede seguir asi, es que no le veo futuro en lo que respecta a esto es que no nos veo, lo que pasa es que vamos a mantenernos, es las ataduras a permanecer, nos limitaremos y no es bueno…"

"! Bella, bella!" l la interrumpí para calmarla estaba hablando demasiado rápido "que estás diciendo me tienes confundido ¿que pasa? ¿Dónde es que no hay futuro? ¿A quién estamos apresando? No entiendo nada"

La tuve que detener soltaba palabras a lo loco pero no les daba sentido

"a nosotros" dijo

"perdón?"

"el uno al otro" dijo "a eso me refiero, nos estancamos, no hay libertad, no hemos sabido nada más que esto que vivimos, de eso hablo de nuestra relación de nosotros dos"

Imposible, ¿que bella me intentaba decir? No, no, nooooooo esto no era real ella no podía decir algo asi, ella me amaba y yo a ella, para que quiero conocer algo que no sea ella para que quisiera no estar a su lado, yo me esclavizaba a ella y me sentía más libre, esto no era posible, no tenía que ser, tenía que ser una broma, UNA BROMA.

"jajajajajajaja" me carcajee "ok, ok, bella me asustaste, pero ya esta bueno si amor esa clase de bromas no se hacen"

Y me acerque a ella para abrazarla. Pero ella me detuvo en seco, esto no era algo muy común casi siempre a bella le encantaba el contacto físico conmigo.

"no juego ¿entiendes?, todo lo que digo lo creo asi, es que esto crea cadenas entre nosotros" me dijo, ahora entendía estaba hablando en serio "no es posible seguir asi, atados, como prisioneros"

Oh no, ella hablaba muy muy enserio su rostros sus movimientos y Sus palabras me lo decían, pero eso era absurdo como ella podía creer que ella causaba cadenas en mi vida, ¿Quién habría puesto esa ridícula idea en su mente? ¿Tendría esto que ver con sus pesadillas?...bueno de eso no estaba seguro de lo que si estaba seguro era que tendría que quitarle la basura esa de la cabeza, ella no podía pensar eso, ella fue lo mejor que paso en mi vida.

"mi amor no, tu eres lo mejor que paso en mi vida, como crees que tu eres una cadena o un peso si lo que de verdad eres es la luz que alumbro mis tinieblas, vamos" le dije y con un dedo le levante el mentón para que me mirara a los ojos "entiendes que soy tu prisionero a cada momento, porque asi lo elegí yo, porque mientras más me esclavizas siento más liberta, tu no eres ni serás nunca en mi vida…"

"es que yo no hablo de tu vida" me dijo bella

"perdón"

"es que no me refiero a ti" me grito de nuevo "me refiero a mi vida"

Me quede dudoso, con cara de no haber comprendido durante unos segundos, y des pues entendí

"ohm" dije tan por debajo que no estoy seguro de que lo entendiera por la palabra, por el cambio en mi expresión.

"es que entiende yo no quiero esto para mí, NO LO QUIERO"

"Lo que me dices es mentira, no puede…"

"si puede ser Edward, entiéndelo" me dijo secamente, aun que con dificultad, su cara inexpresiva "que crees que yo solo tengo que pensar en ti, yo nunca he intentado estar con otras personas salir con ellos, no se ver nuevas cosas, entonces ¿Cómo podría saber que tu eres lo mejor para mi vida, si eres lo único que conozca?"

"pero mi amor tu me amas" le dije inmediatamente, desesperado, angustiado y con un dolor inmenso "eso no me lo puedes negar, me lo dices a menudo y igualmente me lo demuestras"

"si" dijo rápido "pero me estancas, entiendes, puedo amarte quizá pero no se siente igual yo quiero probar otros brazos y quiero saber que son otros labios"

"Es por el estúpido de Jacob Black" le grite, porque estaba un poco fuera de mis casillas pero no debí hacerlo ella respondió de igual manera

"te dije que no es por él, ok" y entonces comenzó la gran discusión

"no, nooooo es demasiado difícil de creer"

"bueno Edward no están difícil de creer ¿o lo es? Dime algo cuando yo quiera realizar planes en mi vida dime ¿que va a pasar? no quiero decirles a las personas si estoy enamorado de un chico de 17 no importa que yo tenga 40 AÑOS, ¿me entiendes? O algunos de esos planes que quiera" me dijo gritando "no puedes, estar allí en muchas ocasiones tu tienes tus limitaciones y ellas me limitan a mi"

"pero Black tan poco crece" le dije en un tono muy alto de voz "el perro también se quedara de esa manera"

"como cres que yo te haria eso por jake estupido" al decirme de esa manera me hirió no por nada si no que quizás si era cierto que no me quiere bella nunca me diría de esa manera. Al decirlo note que a ella también le dolió, pero podía ser un invento de mi imaginación para calmar el dolor "entiende jake no tiene nada que ver en esto"

"pero" baje el tono y puse una voz de suplica "es que no, mi amor…"

"ya te dije Edward, aun que sea difícil de creer, tu sabes que es la realidad"

"Pero entiéndeme, yo te amo demasiado" esta frase la dije a rastros, sabía que si pudiera producir lagrimas estaría inundado en este momento.

Ella suspiro, ¿que que significaba esto era bueno o malo?

"Edward, yo quiero una vida, ¿si? Quiero poder salir con mi pareja cuando hace sol, quiero tener hijos, que el hombre de mi vida no tenga que besarme con tanto cuidado por que pueda matarme…"

"si tu quieres lo hago, salgo a la playa no importa el brillo o que me usen como nuevo experimento científico, te beso como quieras, me abstendré lo sé, pero, no me dejes te lo ruego" al decir las últimas dos palabras me arrodille ante ella.

Esto no podía ser cierto, esto no era real, tenía mi corazón muerto destrozado, ahora si sabía que tenía alma pues mientras bella hablaba la sentí romperse…me arrodille a suplicar ella no podía hacer esto, NO, NO, yo la amaba más que a mi existencia y que a nada en este mundo y ella me amaba a mí, como paso esto y cuando me atormentaba lo que decía **a_un que sea difícil de creer._**

"Edward suéltame te lo pido" no me había dado cuenta que estaba agarrado de sus piernas; tampoco que ya tenía cierto tiempo lloviendo, y llovía a cantaros

"no, no" le respondí en un hilo de voz, mientras los 2 estábamos empapados

"Edward todavía creo, que eres un caballero si te pido que me sueltes, SUELTAME" grito me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, y preocupada; inmediatamente la solté pensé que era porque la tenia agarrada, me quede arrodillado, pero en el momento que levante la mirada, me encontré con la suya la cual estaba empapada en lagrimas, se pausaron unos 5 segundos, y ella corrió hacia su mono volumen, quería seguirla, no dejar que se fuera pero no pude; mis piernas estaban inmóviles, no podía hacer nada.

La vi marcharse por la carretera a una velocidad superior a lo que ella conducía… y yo me quede allí, horas hasta que la lluvia ceso.

Ya en el crepúsculo solo lo presencie 5 minutos…tome mi volvo, me monte en él y conduje asía mi casa, hora tendría que ordenarme y luego sabría cómo actuar. Mi bella se había ido, esto no era posible, el recuerdo de sus palabras me consumía de camino a casa una y otra vez me decía "aun que sea difícil de creer" yo era un zombi no sabía cómo me movía, ya se había marchado la única razón para que este con vida, si eso es lo que tenia.

Al llegar a casa Salí del auto, no sabía cómo se llamaba este sentimiento, el sentimiento de no sentir nada, el dolor era tan fuerte que me anestesiaba era insoportable.

Entre por la puerta, mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, era un muerto viviente no sabía mi ubicación ni mi nombre ¿Quién era? Esa era mi pregunta, solo sabia un nombre, **_bella,_** eso, eso era todo lo que estaba en mi mente, ya no tenía duda que de yo estaba vivo hace unas horas, porque me sentí morir, y para eso hay que estar vivo, ella me hizo vivir y luego termino con mi vida. Al pasar por la puerta oí una voz

"! Edward que tiene Alice!" Pregunto la voz demasiado desesperada la cual ni me iba ni me venía yo estaba perdido "!tuvo una visión y se quedo en shock, no sé que pasa!, ¿Edward? !Edward! intenta leer su mente ¡¿que pasa?!"

Bueno, por lo menos sabia que me llamaba Edward, pero esa voz ¿de quién era? Se me hacía muy, muy familiar

"Edward, ¿Edward? ¡Edward!" La oí de nuevo era esme, mi madre.

"eso es, trata de Edward algo le paso, esa es la visión de Alice" dijo una voz masculina ya que estaba llegando lento la información a mi cabeza tome un tiempo para identificarlo era emmet.

No me había movido de la puerta estaba allí parado; no me moví, no reaccionaba, estaba perdido entonces sentí que alguien halo de mi cuerpo asía un grupo de personas que se me hacían conocidas. Pude identificar a esa persona, era mi padre, era Carlisle

"Edward que paso, ¿estás bien?" Dijo el muy angustiado "¿Qué oíste? ¿Le paso algo a bella?

Al mencionar su nombre reaccione, el noto el cambio de mi expresión ¡dolor, sufrimiento, pena y muerte! eso estoy seguro que vio. Alice levanto la cabeza inmediatamente, ella se paro tan bien dolida y me abrazo, aun que mis manos no respondía por lo cual no pude responder a su abrazo, me hizo mucho bien.

Ella me soltó y Salí caminando hacia mi habitación. Tenía que pensar; oí una voz en mi cabeza que decía "no diré nada, no te preocupes, pero piensa ben lo que sucedió" me recordé que podía leer las mentes, quise agradecerle pero no pude mi cuerpo no respondía.

Ya era tarde estaba oscuro me encerré en mi cuarto no sabía que pasaría, pero solo pensaba, las horas pasaban y pasaban y yo solo tenía mente para su rostro, para sus ojos, para su olor, para su pelo, su hermosura incomparable, para mi aroma y mi muerto corazón que alguna vez a su lado se sintió latiendo.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué sería de mí? Solo en pensar en mi vida antes de que ella llegara, había leído la biblia, muchísimas veces, tenía que invertir en algo mi tiempo, y si de algo me recordaba era de aquella frases en génesis que hablaba del estado de la tierra antes de que Dios creara el mundo. **_"desordenada y vacía"._** Que ironía, la misma condición de mi vida antes de que ella llegara y la misma condición que tenía en estos momentos solo que miles de veces peor. Las horas siguieron pasando, otra vez había llegado el crepúsculo…esto me indicaba que tenía un día allí encerrado.

Cumplí mi objetivo, ordene un poco mis ideas ya entendía bella me quería pero quería mas una vida, no la culpo, ella necesitaba ser una mujer normal, tantas cosas que yo no le podía dar…ella quería ser libre y probar la vida, tenía que dejarla ir aun que me doliera más que a nada ella se convirtió en mi manera de vivir. Ella me alejaría de ella pero ella nunca se alejaría de mi estaría en mis pensamientos estaría en mis sentimientos, en mi por siempre.

Entonces llego el momento de tomar decisiones ¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Cómo haría? ¿Y mi familia? ¿Y ella que haría?.

Piensa en ti Edward, en ti, me repetía.

Pensé en aquella opción de la ultima vez primero, eso era lo mejor acabaría con todo este sufrimiento, no importaba si existía o no el cielo, necesitaba huir de mi mismo.

Luego pensé en dos cosas que podrían pasar una mala, pero comparado con la 2da, la 1ra era súper. La primera era que si bella se enteraba que me fui otra vez a Italia viniera a buscarme y a engañarme y decirme que me quiere y que era mentira todo lo que dijo.

Y la segunda, era que si no se enteraba a tiempo s quitara la vida por culpa, no, no, no. Sacudí mi cabeza fuerte para que se borrara ese pensamiento, que bella se quitara la vida me dolía mas que mi problema actual, entonces esto estaba totalmente descartado

Tendría que darle espacio, nos iríamos… No, no podía hacerle esto a mi familia la última vez que nos fuimos a todos les costó mucho y además de mi condición es que sufrieron por dejar todo atrás lo que eran aquí en forks.

Entonces tendría que irme solo, no soportaría saber que estaba tan cerca que ella estaba allí y yo no podría tocarla no podría sentir su corazón latiendo…era algo que me dolía imaginar.

Me iría, pero ¿Dónde? se que el clan denali no nos guarda rencor, pero desde lo que paso con Laurent se que Irina se sentiría incomoda con mi presensia, sin contar tener que ver sufriendo a tanya por que ella tendría que aguantar mi dolor por el desprecio de bella, no.

Entonces ¿donde? se que por un momento me podría quedar en escocía, o decirle a jasper para que me pusiera en comunicación con Peter y Charlotte para que me dejaran andar con ellos una temporada. Pero los vampiros no podíamos andar solos éramos una amenaza y menos uno en mi condición, "oh si, ya me veo", una vampiro sediento, solo y en depresión gracias a un ser humano… destrucción andante, no podía hacer eso no podía estar solo…pero tampoco acompañado, destruiría el lugar donde estaba, ese lugar tendría que estar aguantando mi depresión el dolor de mi alma, el dolor más grande sobre la faz de la tierra. Porque sabia que nadie aguantaría algo como lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

Entonces ¿que haría? iba a destruir una familia si me iba, NO, dos porque pensando bien la mía contaba, no quiero ni pensar como se pondrá Carlisle o el pobre emmet se que algo asi con todo y lo fuerte que pretendía ser, lo doblegaría, o mi Alice, mi pobre y querida Alice siempre tan juguetona y con una radiante sonrisa en los labios ¿yo sería capaz de quitársela? No quise ni pensar en esme le daría una depresión como la mía, bueno, mala porque mi dolor no se comparaba con ninguno en este mundo. Y hasta a jasper y rosalie los impactaría, porque aun que no somos los más cercanos, somos una familia.

No, no destrozaría a mi familia, tendría que hacerlo me comería por a dentro y me volvería basura este dolor. Pero si ya mi existencia no vale, no voy a arruinar las existencia de los demás.

Tendría que quedarme en forks y terminar e poco de vida que me quedaba por dentro solo al presenciar su gran belleza.

No había hablado desde el día anterior pero tuve fuerzas para sacar esas palabras que lastimaban tanto mi alma

"adiós mi bella" susurre, y nadie lo pudo escuchar "adiós, mi amor".


	3. todo para ti

**Cap.3.- todo para ti (bella[pov] y después Alice[pov]) **

_**Bella {pov}**_

Esa imagen carcomía el alma, no podía verla más, no la soportaba, llevaba gritando y llorando los dos días completos ya era domingo en la tarde, y desde el viernes al llegar a casa no Salí de mi habitación sentía que casi estaba deshidratada y muriendo de hambre. Literalmente, solo bebí un poco de agua ayer en la mañana cuando Charlie la dejo afuera por que intento entrar y se encontró con un monstro, eso era, por que en eso me convertí.

La imagen otra vez, no, noooooooo. Allí estaba y me dolía, no sabía si estaba viva, no se cual fue la última vez que respire, es que no lo siento; deje a mi oxigeno delante de mí este viernes en la tarde arrodillado, frete a mi suplicando que me quede con él, esa era ella, la imagen que me torturaba, Edward allí desesperado y acabado, lo más perfecto de mundo y lo que yo mas amo, lo que más deseo, mi todo arrodillado frete a mi clamando piedad, arrastrándose para que no nos separemos y lo tuve que dejar.

No, no, noooooooooo, esa estúpida imagen no se iba…el dolor en mi pecho creo que era lo que me mantenía viva, ya que no tenía importancia el agujeró en mi estomago y el desespero de mi cuerpo por pedir liquido nada se comparaba a lo que sentía.

Edward, Edward era lo único que cruzaba por mi mente y que salía de mis labios. A veces como un susurro a veces como un sollozo y a veces como un grito de desesperación, sabía que Charlie debía estar vuelto loco por matarlo pero no me importaba, solo me importaba como estaría mi chiquito, si, mi chiquito. Porque para mí era tan vulnerable, cuando me abrazaba lo sentía tan sensible, tan cercano tan mío.

Y ahora mis manos estaban vacías, las lagrimas seguían descendiendo por mis mejillas, como a un bebe al quitarle su juguete nuevo se oía mi llanto, desesperado.

El ya no era mío y eso me volvía loca, me dolía yo lo amaba y siempre lo amaría

Mi boca se abrió nuevamente y volvió a susurrar lo mismo que siempre

"_Edward" dije en un sollozo "por ti amor, por ti" todo lo soportaría para que él fuera libre, me iría contra viento y marea "todo para ti"._

"Tock, tock" la puerta sonó, quien no entendía que me quería morir "bella" oí la voz de Charlie detrás de la puerta "bella, necesitamos hablar"

Por que no entendía que quería estar sola que me hacía falta pensar, Dios mío, recibo la peor pérdida del mundo y ellos no pueden entender que la soledad seria mi mejor amiga después de la compañía de él. De mi ángel

"déjame" le grite "tengo que pensar"

"es que no puedes seguir asi, lo único que haces es llorar y decir _**Edward, **_no puedes hacer esto de tu vida, cada vez que el idiota de Edward cullen se vaya no puedes quedarte como un cuerpo sin vida. No te dejes pisotear de estúpidos como el…es un insensible y incomprensivo…"

Me pare corriendo no lo deje proseguir, como podía decir eso de mi Edward como se atrevía a pensar eso de él cuando yo era la que se lo merecía. La sangre me hervía, como era capaz de…hayyyyy…abrí la puerta con una furia que no conocía, podía producir

"cállate la boca Charlie" le grite "si no sabes que sucedió y como pasaron las cosas no opines sobre la situación" Charlie se quedo anonadado no sabía cómo responder a eso

"sabes una cosa" proseguí "en este corto tiempo lo llamaste idiota, estúpido, insensible y incomprensivo. Te diré algo Charlie según tu me hace llorar, gritar su nombre, disque me dejo como un cuerpo sin vida y me pisoteo, pues escucha eso se lo hice yo a el ¿sabes? Lo lastime y le dije de todo, si, no lo hice de corazón pero…"

El dolor salió de mí ser entre sollozos , entre lágrimas y gritos me recosté de la pared y proseguí "debe de estar destruido…y me duele, daría mi vida por su felicidad Charlie, porque yo lo amo, y quiero que lo entiendas, lo amo" me seque las lagrimas me incorpore, controle mis sentimientos y le dije a Charlie fríamente "asi que…no vuelvas a decir esas cosas de él, no vuelvas a opinar de lo que no te importa y no menciones cosas degradantes de Edward delante de mí."

Di un portazo, y me quede allí de nuevo, en mi sufrimiento, pensando en lo mas importante de mi vida…Edward.

Pero que haría ahora yo…no podía seguir asi, en eso Charlie si tenía razón, tenia que guardar las apariencias, porque nadie podría saber el motivo de su partida y mi dolor, porque aunque estaba segura de que él, el…al pensarlo mis llantos se volvieron a hacer fuertes…el se iría y ahora para siempre.

Pero no podía estar asi apuesto que él tendría sus ojos y oídos comprados por todas para, por que el no soportaría que me pasara algo. Por lo tanto tendría que mostrarme radiante aun más que antes, para cualquier persona iba a ser doloroso, desgarrante pero tendría que suceder asi.

"te amo, Edward" dije en entre mis agonizantes lagrimas "y siempre te amare".

**Alice (pov)**

Esto se había vuelto insoportable, Edward salió de su habitación el sábado en la madrugada, cuando ya todos empacaban y dijo que no nos tendríamos que ir…debía estar loco.

El dolor que sus ojos reflejaban nos atormentaba a todos, no entendía que le pasaba a bella, pero yo no se lo creí, había algo detrás de esto porque aun que lo que ella decía podía entenderse, en mi visión sus ojos humedecidos y lastimados cuando hablaba con Edward, no podían estar tan "seguros" de una decisión asi, a bella no le molestaría que le quitaran el alma solo porque Edward estuviera a su lado.

Mi hermano intentaba mostrarse normal para no preocuparnos como aquella vez que nos fuimos, pero su trabajo era pésimo, estaba de mal humor y en estos 2 días lo encontramos varias veces arrodillado y arrinconado en las esquinas de la casa y con la cabeza entre las manos y entre los pies, el sufrimiento era demasiado para él.

Nadie en la casa sabia que pasaba en concreto solo yo y el, pero todos sabían cuál era el dilema principal si Edward estaba en esta condición, isabella Marie swan, la vida, pasión, tormento, prisión y único gran amor existente de mi hermano, la única persona en este mundo que podía hacerlo sentir el cielo en sus manos, como el mismo decía frente al piano un día que llegue de caza y lo encontré riéndose y hablando solo.

Aunque tampoco era por presumir yo conocía bien a bella ella era mi mejor amiga y a mi tan bien me dolería mucho alejarme de ella, yo la quería. Por lo tanto sabía que había algo más…y si tendría que meterme en este lio lo haría, por ellos dos por mi hermano y por mi amiga…mi mejor amiga, Por ellos dos.

Baje de mi habitación hasta el recibidor de la casa donde esme estaba en silencio, Carlisle estaba en el hospital, jasper había salido con rose y emmet. Solo estábamos los 3 en casa. Era domingo casi de noche y "para variar de las grandes actividades de empeño físico que tenía en estos últimos días" Edward estaba sentado como un muerto frente a la pared, y aun que yo entendía que hacia todo lo que su corazón roto le permitía, nos dolía mucho.

A esme le afectaba más que a todos nosotros esto era demasiado para ella, se que igual que Edward si pudiera lloraría por verlo asi.

"Edward" llamo esme

Tardo en responder pero al final lo hizo

"¿si?" le respondió el, muy bajo

"creo que te haría bien hablar ¿sabes? decirnos que paso, que tienes"

"No quiero"

"Lo que pasa es que yo entiendo…"

"esme" le interrumpió "creo que no has entendido que si empiezo a nombrar su nombre, su pelo, su rostro, sus hermosos ojos y lo que paso, me lastimare" y de su boca salió un claro sonido de dolor.

Se levanto y fue hacia su cuarto, tan rápido que no lo sentimos, un poco más rápido y pensaríamos que se habría tele transportada. Ya sabía que pasaba llego el momento de hablar con esme

"esme…lego el momento, yo te contare" "claro que como te diste cuenta es por bella…en mi visión lo que vi fue a bella y Edward en un lugar solo abandonado, creo que es una de esas carreteras de las afueras de forks en las que caminábamos; bella le decía a bella algo que es lo que lo tiene asi…ella quería una vida, quería avanzar y Edward se lo impedía la limitaba, que ella no podía seguir asi y que quiere intentar cosas nuevas"

La cara de esme cambio ahora era sorpresa, ligada con confusión y hasta un poco de decepción

"¿Qué?" dijo

"te digo lo que vi, que quede claro"

"pero eso no tiene sentido, bella ama a Edward, yo lo se, se le nota hasta en la mirada su forma de hablarle, sus ojos lo reflejan y hasta sus movimientos, pero bueno entendiendo lo dice no la culpo pero lo que pasa es que me pone un poco confundida no enti…"

"Si, pero Edward no vio algo que yo si en la visión"

"que pasa Alice…dime"

"bueno Edward, le suplicaba pero ella se mantuvo todo el tiempo llorando, TODO…eso no es normal que una persona, este queriendo terminar con otra porque ya no quiere estar con él…y este sufriendo, yo conozco muy bien a isabella esme, algo mas se está moviendo detrás de esto."

"ósea que quizás, no es totalmente lo que bella dice"

"si" le respondí

"entonces vamos a decirle a Edward el tiene que…"

"Nooooo, el no tiene que nada, mama te diré algo esa no fue la única visión pero fue la única que Edward vio, pero el futuro es demasiado variante, es el efecto de la mariposa, el pequeño aleteo de una mariposa puede desencadenar una guerra civil" le explique "te lo dije, pero hasta que tu y yo no podamos involucrarnos nadie debe de saber esto, ni involucrarse, el destino los involucrara solos"

"es duro lo que me estas pidiendo" me dijo esme "que vea a mi hijo sufrir sin motivo"

"Si pero todo es para el bien de los dos" le exprese "porque tu quieres a bella como si fuera uno de nosotros"

Esme suspiro fuerte "por ustedes chicos, todo por ustedes".

Ahora tenía que dirigirme a otro destino, acercarme a él…pues como él lo había dicho lo lastimaría hablar de ella, conmigo no tenia que hacerlo, yo ya sabía todo, lo que me interesaba era él, lo que sentía.

Asi que me dispuse a subir hacia donde estaba, ya estaba segura de donde lo encontraría en algún rincón de su habitación tirado. Y al subir "¡oh, Dios que sorpresa! Que hacia tirado en ese rincón". Abrí la puerta y me quede afuera en el marco.

"puedo entrar"

"si" eso si fue de verdad una sorpresa

"sé que no quieres decirle a nadie sobre esto pero que tal si hablas con una persona que ya lo sabes"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tu lo acabas de decir ya lo sabes.

"¿Qué tal lo que quiero saber, como te sientes y en que puedo ayudar?

"¿quieres saber cómo me siento?" Me dijo en un tono que casi no pude oír "bueno, es como si tu amor lo agarraran y lo aplastaran, atropellara, demolieran, y masticaran. Vacio y muerto, porque yo tenía vida cuando ella estaba a mi lado y ahora, ja" soltó una risita que casi pareció un grito de dolor "pero quitando eso y el hecho de que quisiera matar a cuanta persona se me pone enfrente…estoy espectacular."

"yo creo Edward que…"

"pero yo no la culpo, ella tiene sus derechos, no entiendo cómo se me ocurrió esto de quererla para mi, POR DIOS SOY UN VAMPIRO" grito las últimas frases.

"ed. mira cuando uno ama, no piensa y menos cuando es correspondido, además no creo que este mal el que…"

"allí estuvo el problema, no se por que no pensé que sería correspondido un momento pero cuando ella se diera cuenta de lo que verdad necesitaba…"

Se paro y se volvió a arrinconar en una esquina

"te diré algo, tu la amas y no cometiste ningún error ¿o si tuvieras que escoger, no volverías a vivir la magia que sentías con ella?" el se quedo callado "y ¿como estas tan seguro de lo que bella te dijo?, no puedes leer su mente.

El se quedo confundido, ¡rayos! Era una tarada, como se me había escapado algo haci

"quieres decir que quizás…"

"bueno" cambie rápido "lo que quiero decir es que tu la quisiste y no deberías de arrepentirte" su rostro se relajo, _**gracias Dios. **_Pensé

"¿porque?" rayos que me pasaba hoy

"no, agradezco lo que tu no hiciste, tu tiempo con bella" le sonreí grande y lo abrase, el lo necesitaba.

Luego de que pasaran unos minutos lo solté.

"y dime algo, ¿que va a pasar mañana?". Le pregunte

"No entiendo" me dijo

"bueno mañana, es lunes y hay escuela"

Su cara agonizo el sabia que tendría que verla si iba, y el no lo soportaría no era tan fuerte.

"iré" dijo "todo será normal"

Que Edward debía de estar loco el no soportaría tanto, yo entendía que quizás su duro era soportaba esto para que no sufriéramos nosotros, pero IR ALLA Y ESTAR CERCA DE ELLA. Wau, eso no.

"Edward, debes de estar alucinando, no estás pensando lo que dices verdad. He intentado entender muchas cosas, pero te destruías si vuelves a verla lo sabes verdad."

"eso no le importa a ninguno de ustedes" me dijo rápida y fríamente "esos son mis problemas yo sé lo que me conviene y lo que no"

"Edward…"

"Gracias Alice, por todo pero necesito que se vayan quiero estar solo"

El hacia esto por nosotros otra vez, pero no podía interferir, yo había tenido una visión sobre el asusto, y nadie entendía como yo que el futuro es como una burbuja de jabón con el minio soplo cambia drásticamente de dirección.

Entonces me pare, le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí tan como él lo quería, era duro verlo sufrir y no hacer nada, pero lo tenía que hacer por él y por bella, todo para ustedes muchachos.

Yo sabía en cuales momentos tendría que interferir donde tendría que detenerme y dirigir la situación, pero la paciencia seria un punto decisivo; este juego acababa de comenzar y si no sabía jugar mis cartas este gran amor podría ser destruido.


	4. Con todo mi corazon

aqui les va el proximo capi ya creo quee sabes que ningun personaje me pertenece exepto c. gutierrez( que quien es) lean este capi y lo sabran jejeje estos son de la super maravillosa stephanie meyer

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**4 cap.- con todo mi corazón (Edward [pov] bella [pov])**

**Edward (pov)**

No me encontraba, no entendía me sentía como perdido dentro de los rincones de mi mente, este dolor era demasiado fuerte, me dolía demasiado este hecho, quizás una de las cosas mas difíciles que me haya pasado en la existencia iba a tener cavita hoy…después de lo que paso volver a verla. No, no, porque.

¿y si quizá no va? No, ella iría ella no le dolía tanto como yo, quizás se sentía mal por mi pero ella hizo lo que creía mejor para ella, y creo eso era algo bueno, creo, no podía con que fuerzas…tendría que hacerlo, no condenaría a mi familia… ¿pero verla allí?.

Un gemido de dolor salió desde lo más profundo de mi interior.

"es hora" dijo una voz una conocida, cuando me ubique me di cuenta… era Alice. Sin pensarlo me di vuelta y le seguí, mientras caminaba me daba cuanta que todos en mi casa me miraban con… ¿PENA?...bueno, aun que me era difícil de creer, si.

Un minuto, ¿que hacia Carlisle allí?… ¿se quedo para ver esto? No podía ser posible, mientras pensaba todo esto no me detuve solo seguí caminando hacia el auto.

Al llegar al auto me senté en el asiento del co-piloto, mientras Alice encendía el auto y de repente llego el recuerdo a mi mente de aquella noche después de llegar de volterra cuando le pregunte si ella me amaba…específicamente lo que paso después de su repuesta, cuando compacte mis labios con los suyos, con un beso que no fue como los demás pues la bese con el hambre que tenían mis labios de los suyos, por que los necesitaban demasiado, y aun que al principio la note dudosa ella respondió de la misma devolvió el beso con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo irregular, desbocado, mientras su respiración se transformaba en un jadeo frenético y sus manos se movían avariciosas por mi rostro.(como notaron esta última frase la tome del libro luna nueva) y yo no me quede atrás mis manos al igual que mis labios, con sed de su cuerpo recorrieron su cara, mientras su hermoso cuerpo estaba contra el mío.

Y luego termine oyendo los latidos de su corazón, ese era el sonido que hacia estremecer todo mi ser. Y no solo me detuve allí luego mi mente empezó a recordar su pelo su olor su forma de mirarme su voz y todo lo que me recordaba a ella, y aun que debería esto demolerme, al contrario me hacía mucho bien más de lo que esperaba, tanto que hasta una sonrisa escapo de mis labios

"pasado o futuro" dijo Alice

"¿perdón?"

"bueno lo único que podría hacer que sonrieras en un momento asi, sabemos quien es, asi que algo piensas sobre eso_**, **_dime ¿es un plan futuro o recuerdo?

"dándome cuenta de que ya no me queda ningún futuro" dije esta frase con una cara dura la cual cambio al decir lo que seguía por una risita "un recuerdo"

"haber solo podrían ser dos cosas, unas palabras intercambiadas o un beso"

Al notar como mi sonrisa se amplio, se dio cuenta "un beso" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"si, uno de esos besos que te vuelven loco y te suben al cielo, que te hacen sentir el ser más afortunado del mundo y hacen que te sientas como la brisa libre, ágil y único"

Entonces suspire con dolor al pensar que nunca más tendría eso que daba razón a mi ser, En mi vida. Alice lo noto y su sonrisa se borra de su rostro inmediatamente.

Al llegar al instituto, tuve un gran miedo al saber que quizás sería en ese momento en que la vería, tenía más miedo del que pensaba podría llegar a tener.

Salí del auto, la camioneta de bella no estaba y con una velocidad un poco fuera de lo normal entre al aula de mi primera clase, sabía que no tendría que verla allí, no habría razón alguna ya que los muchachos usaron sus –influencias- para cambiar mis clases y por ahora se los agradecía no tenía fuerzas para verla a cada momento ahora.

Pasaron las clases y yo estaba hecho nada y todo el mundo lo notaba porque a pesar de que no era el más conversador de la clase, cuando bella llego a mi vida el cambio fue muy notorio; las persona decían en sus pensamientos "_**wau mira Edward cullen, esta sonriendo a cada momento, que le a echo la chica swan nos trajo un extraterrestre y se llevo a Edward. Esta muy feliz" **_Claro que esos eran los amables otros pensaban _**"jaa, apuesto a que está jugando con la hija del jefe swan, es mas estará pensando en como poder utilizarla**__." _(Estas aumentaron en cuanto llegue de Italia)Claro que esta versión tenían dos variante la que yo la estaba utilizando y la que decía: _**"quien la veía con su cara de mosquita muerta ¿eh? Acercándosele a los poderosos, ja, quien sabe que querrá esta de cullen ¿el estatus social, dinero o decir que anda con un monumento andante a la belleza, pero nada el pobre mírale la sonrisita asi vive desde que esta con ella hasta con un brillo peculiar en los ojos, es hasta mucho más amable, que se haga ilusiones y las disfrute mientras pueda**_" a mi no me importaban estos pensamientos yo sabía lo que sentía por bella y lo que ella, aun que sea en ese entonces sentía por mí. Además existiendo otras clases de pensamientos que eran mucho más frustrantes, esos eran los de Mike newton más o menos iban por aquí: _**"mira a ese estúpido, se cree la gran cosa por que anda con ella, ja, bella no debe de tener ojos acaso no nota que es un bicho raro y encima anti-social. **_Pero comenzó a tener unos pensamientos los cuales no podía oír, y se gano par de lesiones; nadie sabía por que Mike últimamente se había herido con los balones, el pavimentos y hasta paredes. Se había zafado brazos piernas y en una ocasión hubo que darle uno que otro punto en la cabeza por "accidentes" pero yo si sabia por que, era por que empezó a pensar cosas como que sexi se le marcaba el brasear a bella atreves de la blusa, y en una ocasión, hasta llego a calificar como se veían sus piernas con jeans o falda, eso no lo soportaba, era una falta de respeto solo me calmaba por que Ella me imploraba que no le hiciera nada, y solo me limitaba a hacer de su vida un fastidio, no y lo mejor era cuando pensaba "_**un día se dará cuenta de lo que es este muchacho y lo dejara o el sea el que ataque y entonces yo entrare en acción.**_

"yo entrare en acción" dije en un muy bajo tono de voz y cierta angustia

"perdón" dijo el señor Gutiérrez un profesor dominicano que estaba de sustituto, por el profesor de química.

"no, nada profesor discúlpeme." dije mientras oía a las personas pensando _**que tiene Edward, está muy extraño, lo veo deprimido, sus ojos están apagados, esta realmente triste. **_Mientras oí que Tyler crowley pensó. _**Debe de haberse pelado con bella ella estaba igual o peor cuando llego, Dios quiera que lo resuelvan porque esos dos se necesitan el uno al otro" **_que bella estaba aquí, si vino hoy…un minuto…como que estaba mal, eso no tenia lógica. Pero tenía que pensar ahora en que ya casi Mike iba a entrar en acción como el mismo lo dijo, y luego me detuve y pensé con seriedad…bella no va a querer a Mike newton, que estúpido idea era esa, y luego re-calcule ella tampoco va a querer al perro el también la limitaba en algunas cosas, Mike cumplía todas las expectativas que ella me planteo este viernes, pues, el era humano.

Pero no, no, me negaba a creer que ella aceptaría ella era mía y de nadie más solo mi… y entonces lo entendí, ya no lo era, ya no me pertenecía. Sentí un vacio profundo, un vacio el cual nunca, se podría llenar con nada.

Sonó el timbre era el que avisaba que decíamos Salir a almorzar, bueno, los humanos en realidad. Pero me quede pensando en la devastadora verdad de mis versos "ya no era mía"…hasta que me di cuenta de que ella vino al instituto y que allí estaría en almuerzo, mi cuerpo se puso estático, no podía moverme no podía reaccionar, este dolor iba hacer demasiado grande bella estaría allí y yo no la podría ni mirar mucho porque solo su olor me perturbaría. Hasta que me di cuenta que tenia que hacerlo.

El profesor Gutiérrez noto que al terminar la hora no me pude mover y se acerco a mi

"¿Edward, estas bien?" dijo el profesor Gutiérrez

"si señor discúlpeme es solo que, estoy, no sé, sabe, si eso, bueno" le dije tartamudeando mucho no sabía que le diría _si señor Gutiérrez mi novia me dejo porque ya que soy un vampiro la limito a sus aspiraciones entiende ¿nunca le ha pasado algo asi?_

Era ridículo, "Edward espera, un minuto ¿si? Eh no se por que me huele que esto tiene que ver con algo asi relacionados a los sentimientos"

"¡¿perdón?!" dije un poco exaltado, ¿cómo podía el decir esto? no era posible ¿cómo lo sabía?

"ok te diré que pasa, cuando entro la clase de la señorita Swan hacia donde estaba me di cuenta de lo dolida que estaba , y me preocupo por que ya había visto ese dolor en sus ojos fue hace nos meses cuando viene y que el profesor Adams tuvo una urgencia familiar. esta tan abrumada que se sentía cuando hablaba como si un muerto te dirigiera la palabra, y eso vi hoy en ella, solo que en esa ocasión volví unas semanas más tarde y me encontré con felicidad en sus ojos "

Un minuto, no entendía el Por que bella estaba sufriendo tanto estaba demasiado confundido.

"¿bella estaba triste?"

"no sé cómo te ayude o dificulte esto las cosas…pero está mal sabes deberías ayudarla; digo tenia entendido que ustedes volvieron a su relación luego de su partida"

"si" dije "solo que ya no estamos juntos"

"que pero…desde cuando"

reí con mucho dolor "desde hace unos días"

"¿y tu no la quieres?

Hice una pausa no por que negara que no la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, solo porque no sabía si de verdad contarle esto a un profesor sustituto, no importa todo lo que cómodo que me sentía hablando con el, y por el dolor que sentiría al expresar las siguientes palabra que salieron de mi boca

"con todo mi corazón"

El profesor sonrió un poco y luego dijo "¿y?"

"no soy yo es ella"

"je je je" el profesor rio por lo bajo "y no me dijiste que la querías"

No entendí inmediatamente al profesor intentando descifrar que quería decir

**Bella (POV)**

Esa mañana llegue al instituto un poco tarde, mis ojos se mantenían rojos de tanto llorar y saber que lo había perdido me que de un momento afuera respirando y pensando en mi felicidad lo cual era sinónimo de el. Una lagrima quizo salir pero la intercepte sabia como debía de comportarme delante de los demás.

Al salir de mi camioneta me quede en shock mis ojos no podían creer lo que veian…allí estaba aquel volvo gris. No supe como reaccionar mis piernas quedaron como clavadas en el piso; me quede viéndolo un largo rato las lagrimas corrían por mejillas…

Oh Dios mio tenia tantas preguntas ¿Qué hacia Edward aquí? ¿Verdadera mente lo estaba? ¿si es asi que significa? ¿descubrió el por que mi reacción? ¿no se creyo lo que le dije? O ¿sera que mi mente se esta volviendo contra mi como aquella vez que se fue a Italia?

Eso me preocupaba, y si el no se lo creía yo tendría que hacer que se lo crea…mientras que apenas pequeños sollozos salian de mi supe que si de verdad estaba aquí yo debía comportarme mas que nunca no ser alguien que no era solo no demostrarle todo mi dolor.

Corrí a bosque que quedaba por los laterales del colegio tenia que desasearme de su nombre algo que era imposible ¿yo, olvidarme de su olor?

"oh si como no" dije para mi sarcásticamente, y entonces entendí que me volvía loca crei ver una silueta a lo lejos que me observaba pero desapareció ante mis ojos

Era Alice

La reconocería, pero entendí que mi mente me esta jugando sucio…solo me que de allí en el bosque al cual llegue después de correr un poco abrazando mis rodillas y llorando.

No se cuanto paso pero llego a m mente el recuerdo de por que lo hacia eso era lo que le convenía a el y tenia que tener fuerzas para levantarme de allí y hacer las cosas para el…el amor que sentía hacia el me dio las fuerzas.

Asi que me levante y camine hacia el instituto ya faltaban 5 minutos para que acabara la 2da hora al entrar lo vi no era un sueño; Allí seguía ese volvo. Limpie mis lagrimas y segui camino entre en la hora en que me tocaba química aun que yome sentía muy bien ya que las única ora que no tenia con Edward era la 3ra hora justo esta no correría peligro de encontarlo.

Con mucho esfuerzo entre con una sonrisa mal actuada que lo que en realidad parecía era mas una mueca…salude a Ben, Tyler y hasta a Lauren que estaba junto a los chicos. Pero no pude disimular mucho me sente y mi mente se fue muy lejos, aun que podía ser que estuviera a algunos salones mas alla de mi, el punto era que estaba con el.

Era lo único que pasaba. entraba y salía de mi mente Edward había traido la luz ami vida y yo nunca seria tan fuerte como para seguir sin el pero tenia que hacerlo para que el feliz.

Mientras pensaba esto me di cuenta de que una lagrima salió de mis ojos y rápidamente la quite de mi rostro, preocupada de que alguien la visto mire a los lado y si una persona Tyler crowley.

"¡rayos!" exclame por l bajo al darme cuenta, pero Tyler no le presto demasiada atención.

Pero quien menos lo creía también se había dado cuenta

"alumna swan se encuentra bien" dijo el profesor sustituto muy bajo y cerca de mi asegurándose de que nadie le oyera.

"si profesor" le dije en un tono similar "no se moleste yo estoy bien, solo es que no dormi bien y me duele un poco la cabeza pero nada grave"

"no le creo"

"¿disculpe?"

"no te preocupes pero sabes cualquier cosa me voy a quedar unas semanas ya que tu profesor tuvo unos problemas, si necesitas algo andaré rondando"

Solo hice silencio mientas el se iba, el profesor Gutiérrez era latino muy bueno, pero casi nunca se acercaba al colegio solo lo había visto como 2 veces, era muy joven pero inteligente y cuando me dijo la ultima oración para mi sorpresa me sentí muy bien.

Y entonces choche con mi dura realidad pronto si el verdad estaba hay tendría que ver a Edward. Esto me dolería con todo el corazón

**Alice(pov)**

Esto iba hacer duro me sentí mal por no contarle a Esme toda mi visión pero tengo que ser cuidadosa.

Pero estoy mejor ahora que se que cuento con cesar. El me va a ayuda, cesar será mi complice para salvar la vida de 2 personas a las que quiero con todo el corazón.

**

* * *

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**jejeje aqui ya comienza el drama. quien es guitierrez? en que se relaciona con cesar? quizas se conoscan jejeje bueno. cual es el misterio que se trae alice. lo sabre mos luego muchas gracias a quien lee quiero sabes lo que piensan en sinseridad y compacion JiJiJi es mi primer fics.**

**por fa si lo ves deja un rewiew aun k solo diga -si- para saber k lees oki? bueno bye nos vemos pronto se los aseguro

* * *

**

avance:

**_EDWARD: _luego de ser destrozado mi corazon tendria que ver el rostro de aquel angel otra ves.  
**

**ALICE**: **Cesar? CESAR: alice, chica como estas... ALICE: Aqui ya sabes y tu? CESAR: esperando tus ordenes**


	5. soluciones y reacciones

_**Aquí**__** este el siguiente capi ya sabes todo es de meyer bla bla. **__**Nota al final.**_

**Cap 5- encuentros y soluciones (Edward {pov} y Alice {pov})**

**Edward(pov)**

Yo estaba allí en frente del profesor si saber a lo que se refería, un momento, ¿yo Edward cullen sin saber a lo que alguien se refiere?...que esstupido era estaba tan chocado que no se me ocurrió leer su mente, psss…solo eso me faltaba.

Pero cuando intente leer la mente del profesor algo paso…

"ahh" exclame un poco alto ya que había sentido como un azoton eléctrico en la cabeza

"te encuentras bien Edward"

"si fue solo un dolor de cabeza" le menti, que mas le podría decir _me dolio la cabeza cuando intente leer su mente._

"pero"…interveni rápido "profesor a que se refiere cuando dice que si no le dije que la quería"

"bueno Edward yo no se lo que te han dicho o lo que haz escuchado pero según yo entiendo cuando tu amas a una persona eso no se limita a rendirse cuando te va mal en el 1er asalto, es mas ni en el 2do ni 3ro ni ultimo, cuando te va mal y amas a alguien solo sigues luchando por que de verdad te interesa esa persona"

Después de unos minutos de silencio me levante de mi asiento sonreí al profesor y me aleje, al estar en la puerta solo le dije "gracias profesor, se que esta asiendo todo lo posible por hacerme sentir mejor, pero lamento decirle que eso en este caso no esta permitido"

"¿por que? Digo si es posible saber"

"por razones que usted no entendiera, por razones la cual la lógica no entendería, por razones la cual el corazón o por lo menos el mio se niega a entender" y di la vuelta para alejarme"

"Edward" me llamo el profesor lo que me obligo a darme la vuelta para enfrentarlo "solo tres cosas, ¿si? Lo primero es que te admiro mucho muchacho de verdad eres una muy buena persona, segundo, no entiendo como la lógica puede afectar en el amor, pase lo que pase, no importa cuáles sean las situaciones cuando amas la lógica no existe, y tercero nunca subestimes la comprensión de los demás chico, no sabes cuánto podría llegar a confundirte" dijo en un tono muy confiado.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza me gire y seguí caminando, yo sabía que el profesor no entendía lo tomaba más ligero de lo que era nunca se imaginaria que yo era un vampiro y que por esa razón ya ella no quería estar conmigo.

Me preguntaba que sentía bella en estos momentos, pero me detuve para pensar en lo que paso cuando intente leer la mente al profesor, luego pare de nuevo para saber el por que bella estaba triste…Dios sentía que iba a estallar tenía tantas cosas en mi mente y estaba vuelto un lio con todo el dolor desesperación confusión y encima duda.

Hasta que un pensamiento llego a mente y me demolió la poca estabilidad que había conseguido hablando con a quel hombre que me hacía sentir confiado y reconfortado se derrumbo cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar

Luego de ser destrozado mi corazón, tendría que ver el rostro de aquel ángel otra vez.

Yo estaba allí enfrente de esa puerta la puerta de la cafería dolo metros de dividían de ella, ahora me sentía tan solo por no estar con su mano en la mia por eso pasillos. Y ahora verla seria lo que faltaba en estos días los 3 dias mas perfectos de mi asquerosa existencia.

Entre…y gracias Dios ella no estaba quizás solo se había marchado o no se no vendría a desayunar…que estúpido era por que no querria ella almorzar, el dolor que yo tenia no se lo impedía. Camine lentamente todos los ojos de la cafetería estaban puestos en mi pero no me imortaba

_Uff…Edward esta en las mismas_

_Creo que si les sucedió algo_

_Eso mismo…libre, nadie sabe si se le antoja otra normalita asi yo estaría en fila_

_Me encanta este comportamiento pronto bella caera redondita, pues claro yo le brindare mi "apoyo" sin dudar y todo lo que quiera._

_Creo que pelearon, no me gusta verlos tan tristes ellos son tan felices juntos solo con mirarse se les ilumina el Día_

Obvio es te ultimo pensamiento era de Ángela webber era una chica tan dulce, tan especial me encantaba saber que bella estaba en buenas manos

…_bella…_

Se que si pudiera estaría llorando, me sente lentamente en la mesa con mis hermanos todos se quedaron mirándome.

Jasper no aguanto más intento disimularlo pero su cara se retorcía de dolor de repente sollozo y salió casi corriendo a una velocidad humana de la cafetería

"Edward" llamo Alice.

"mmm"

"de verdad puedes desahogarte con nosotros es mas que tal si hoy salimos y…"

"no" dije muy fríamente

"yo creo que…"

"No creas nada Alice creeme te conviene acaso no entiendes que…"

Alice cerro sus ojos y se quedo paralizada tuvo una visión eran sobre dos personas muy extrañas pero me bloqueo

"que significa eso"

"nada" me dijo ella

"Alice no estoy para tus jueguitos"

"te dije que no es nada" me contesto tajantemente

"Alice"

Pero en ese momento recibió otra visión, veía a bella entrar por la puerta de la cafetería

En se mismo momento mi cuerpo se tenso, no me respondia no podía hablar ni mover mis pies todo fue tan rápido que se me olvido el mundo que según creía esta rodeándome

Y entonces sucedió ella entro por la puerta, no me gire no tenia la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo solo me di cuenta de que entro por el aroma que era mi marca personal de heroína, mi cuerpo se estremeció y tembló al compas de la puerta.

El dolor se hizo mas fuerte, mas fuerte de lo crei llegaría a ser cuando la vi por la mente de los chicos que estaban en la cafetería, estaba como siempre hermosa su pelo castaño corria por sus hombros y sus perfecta piel me daba tantas ganas a arroparlas con mis caricias, pero cuando vi eso ojos esos hermosos ojos que se habial vuelto la razón demi existencia, me di cuantta de que sufrían por algún motivo desconocido para mi, solo quería correr cerca de ella y abrazarla, para que no le doliera mas.

Pero no, no pude no me respondia el cuerpo y ella seguro no lo querria…al verme se para lizo sus ojos se clavaron en mi espalda y sus rodillas casi no aguantaban el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas.

¿Por qué esa reacción? ¿Será que…? Por Dios Edward deja de ser tan estúpido e ilusionado.

Ella volvió a su postura y lentamente camino hacia hacia la mesa de Jessica, Ángela, Ben, Tyler, Laurent y…Mike. Se sentó y hasta le sonrió.

No aguante mas la mire y en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, al verla tan hermosa y ya no mía no aguante mas empecé a sollozar, Sali lo mas rápido que pude de la cafetería si rumbo solo sabia que tenia que alejarme de ella como sea no importaba nada, nada, NADA.

Salí y me recosté de mi auto, sollozando, y ni siquiera una lagrima podría darle…ni una para ella entonces segui con mi sollozos los cuales no podía detener ni aun que quisiera.

"toma Edward se que te servirá"

Al levantar mi vista, me encontré con el profesor Gutiérrez, que estaba parado enfrente de mi ofreciendo me una llave la cual no sabia para que serviría.

"se que te gustaría estar solo, la soledad muchas veces es una excelente compañera, muy bueno" me dijo el profesor

"¿Cómo…?" no me dejo proseguir

"Edward te voy a dar una lección que te servirá el resto de tu vida, muchas veces para todo queremos una respuesta el por que de todo olvidate del por que ¿si?, solo actua el dejarse llevar muchas veces funciona mas que _lógica"_

Sonrio amablemente y me ofreció la llave, no se por que pero la tome ese hombre tenia algo especial no se por que no lo no te antes.

"pero ¿de que son las llaves" el me entrego un papel

Abri mi boca para protentar y el me gano "poco pensar Edward… poco pensar"

Abri la puerta de mi auto y entre, antes de salir del parqueo baje la ventanilla del copiloto

"gracias señor Gutiérrez, de verdad muchísimas gracias"

"Cesar hijo" me dijo por primera vez oía su nombre "para ti cesar"

Entonces Sali del parqueo sin mas ni menos y me dirigi hacia donde me llevaría esta dirección sin mucho pensar…para intentar no hacerlo en ella, mientras que el pavimento se desaparece bajo mis gomas.

**Alice(pov)**

Luego de que Edward se fuera recibí otra visión, bella en el baño del colegio llorando a cantaros. Esto se ponía duro y tendría que enfrentar todo esto asi que decidí que era hora de darme prisa.

Después del almorzar me tocaba literatura y luego química sabia que allí lo encontraría y que tendríamos que planear lo que sucedería.

Salí corriendo a química después de literatura, cuando llegue nadie había llegado y entonces lo vi allí. Cesar estaba sentado en el escritorio, con una pose muy relajada.

"¿Alice?"

"cesar" le respondí en forma de saludo

"como estas pequeña mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿eh?" dijo sin nada de sorpresa me imagino que él esperaba mi visita.

"mucho en realidad" dije "me encantaría que nuestro reencuentro fuera en otras situaciones cesar, o mejor dicho rifrey"

"no no no nada de rifrey aquí ok aquí solo soy cesar" me dijo en un tono un poco burlon pero sabia que era cierto, y con razones de sobra.

"cierto, y dime…cesar…que vamos a hacer sabes que todos corremos peligro con la decisión de bella"

"oh Dios mío no puedo creer como algo tan pequeño, una tan minúscula decisión a echo este caos"

"Sabes como son las cosas aquí en herem, todo es caos" le respondi

"no esto es pero que aquella vez que la 2da guerra mundial o cuando los raros esos del planeta ukric querían apoderarse del sistema"

"jajajaja" solo me podía reír todo lo que cesar decía era cierto y lo decía como si nada estuviera pasando la situación dio mucha risa.

"Ríete" dijo seria y fuertemente "pero sabes que aquí en harem el viento oye, el agua mira y el polvo y las piedras le dices nuestras ideas a los verdugos de nuestra libertad" nos quedamos en silencio los 2 y de repente

"jajajaja" se rio el ahora si estaba perdida" Dios Alice respira" dijo mientra se reia mas fuerte" por Dios alguien como yo habla en serio alguna vez"

Y le di un suave golpe en el hombro mientras negaBa con mi cabeza las personas nunca cambian.

"Entonces dime cesar, que vamos a hacer"

"lo primero Alice es que necesitamos ayuda de todas las criaturas que están en esta dimensión, TODAS."

" ¿a que te refieres con TODAS?"

"bueno Alice se que no es fácil pero necesitamos humano y sabes que no podrá ser bella"

"sera difícil" le conteste pensando en quien podría ser"

"si Alice pero hay otra cosa" su cara se torno mas seria "nesesitaremos una hechicera también"

Me tense, aquellas eran personas tan malas y indeseables eran despiadasdas y crueles…nadie crerria involucrarse con una de ellas.

"me niego totalmente rifrey" dije un poco elevando mi voz una octava

"sssshhh" dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca "que te dije del nombrecito"

"es que no, como esas…cosas van a ayudarnos, yo…"

"Tu decides si lo tomas o lo dejas Alice" me dijo firmemente

Me quede pensando y aunque prefería ser devorada por licántropos antes de eso tuve que aceptar, pero como siempre el llama al Diablo lo encuentra, cesar no tardo en decir

"todas incluye a los licántropos"

"QUEEEE" ahora esba furiosa mas que nada esto era imposible

Pero antes de poder Discutir empezaron a llegar los chicos de esta clase tuve que sentarme y murmurar muy bajo "esta charla seguirá después"

Cesar me pico el ojo y empezó a dar su clase "buenos días chicos".

**¿Cómo la pasan? Bueno grax por leer, ahora quiero advertir que desde un comienzo avise que la historia seria muy dinámica que claro no empezaromos con ridiculeces pero habrá muchas sorpresas por lo tanto necesito que me avisen si están confundidos en algo ¿oki?**

**Por cierto rifrey se pronuncia **_**raifri **_**¿Cómo y que papel jugaran aquí las hechiceras, y ¿Cómo manejara a lice lo de la manada? Todo en el próximo capitulo.**

_**POR CIERTO estoy publicando una serie de one shops que son unos song fics voy a publicar muchos como si fueran drabbles pasen y lean y den sus opiniones, se llama **__**MELODIAS DE AMOR.**_

_**Avance:**_

_**EDWARD: si el tiene razón el mismo me guiara, tengo que buscar a el profesor guitierrez, no puedo darme por vencido.**_

_**MUCHOS REVIEWS**_


	6. Dr corazon y apoyo amoroso!

**Aclaración: **nada es mío todo meyer…ella es genial que mas puedo hacer

**Nota al final**

**Cap. 6 Dr. Corazón y apoyo amoroso (Edward {pov} Bella{pov}**

Tenía toda la noche en mirando hacia el cielo intentando poner claros mis pensamientos…me levante del suelo en donde estaba camine hacia adentro de la hermosa casa en donde me encontraba.

Este lugar era casi mágico no sabía porque me encantaba estar aquí…no podía ser por lo hermoso que era la buena vista que tenia ni todas las facilidades que me otorgaba, era algo mas ya de esto hacia que en este lugar me sintiera seguro, reconfortado.

No se porque había aceptado la lo que me propuso el profesor Gutiérrez pero era necesario que me apartara un momento de todo, de este torbellino de pensamientos que desmembraban mi cabeza. Pero confiaba en este profesor mucho algo en el me hacia hacerlo, sentía que el y yo teníamos algo en relación, que por alguna parte…eramos iguales.

Decidí ir a cazar… quizás asi mi mente se alejaría mas de la cruel realidad que se apoderaba de mi en este momento. Mientras corría por el bosque no pude evitar pensar en ella, era algo inevitable, el dolor se hacia cargo de que mi sed casi no se sintiera, un dulce dolor.

Me detuve un momento y me recosté de un árbol, sosteniendo fuerte mi cabeza entre mis manos queriendo borrar todo rastro de ella.

Tenía que volver que tipo de persona era que solo corría, el profesor dijo algo cierto la soledad es buena, ella me hizo entender que no se trataba de ponerla en el medio.

_-----------------------------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------------_

"_si" dije "solo que ya no estamos juntos"_

"_que pero…desde cuando"_

_reí con mucho dolor "desde hace unos días"_

"_¿y tu no la quieres?_

_Hice una pausa no por que negara que no la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, solo porque no sabía si de verdad contarle esto a un profesor sustituto, no importa todo lo que cómodo que me sentía hablando con el, y por el dolor que sentiría al expresar las siguientes palabra que salieron de mi boca_

"_con todo mi corazón"_

_El profesor sonrió un poco y luego dijo "¿y?"_

"_no soy yo es ella"_

"_je je je" el profesor rio por lo bajo "y no me dijiste que la querías"_

_--------------------------------------------Fin del flash back--------------------------------------------_

si el tiene razón el mismo me guiara, tengo que buscar a el profesor guitierrez, no puedo darme por vencido.

Tome mis llaves y corrí por el pavimento a tal velocidad que creía desaparecería bajo las gomas del auto.

Ya amanecía al llegar a forks asi que entre en mi casa

"Edward" esme me sorprendió, y me dio un abrazo

"estábamos preocupados, ninguno entendemos nada"

"perdón mama" dije "yo…eh…bueno, tengo que irme se hace tarde"

Me cambie y me dirigí a la escuela se que era temprano pero esperaría a cesar…cesar, ya estaba en confianza.

Llegue y entre al salón en donde le tocaba a primera según había eschado de alguien en su mente

Para mi sorpresa la puerta se abrió mostrando detrás un muy sonriente cesar

"cesar…"

"no mi querido…aprendiz, desde hoy para ti tu Dr. Corazón" y esbozo una sonrisa exagerada

"ok Dr. Corazón" y los dos nos reímos no sabia porque me sentía tan comodo hablando con aquel…humano ni como sabia para que venia pero luego de nuestra charlla era algo de esperase…creo.

-

-

-

Tenía 10 minutos hablándole de que sentía a cesar y sabia que en unos 5 minutos entraría una gran cantidad de adolecentes a parar la conversación

"por eso vine aquí cesar, creo que eres el único que me puede ayudar con esta tremenda confusión"

"bueno una vez te dije que si la querías Edward y me dijiste que si…lo que te quise decir esa vez es que no siempre las cosas están en tus manos Edward, muchas veces no son como queremos, pero no hay por que rendirse tan fácil como si no importara, una vez la tuviste fácil pero ahora no, no la tienes asi que comienza a dar la pelea, no tienes que dejar ir como si nada, yo no te digo que la obligues, solo que te la ganes"

El silencio que había era cómodo solo que mi mente procesaba la información

"sabes que cesar tienes razón" asentí y me levante "una vez bella me queria y ya, pero ahora no y no tengo por que ponérsela como si nada, si no me quiere no lo hara pero le dare la batalla…como cualquier adolecente nor…" MALDICION dije para mi mismo como podía cometer tantos errores, es que con el me sentia muy comodo pero no podía darme esos gustos.

El evadió mi comentario y me dio un abrazo con una risota.

"eso si es una _vaina bien"_

"¿un vaina bien?"

"si haci se dice en mi país lo que ustedes dicen genial, _eso es genial_, dicen ustedes, y nosotros _eso es una vaina bien…_vaina bieny vacano, jevy, apero, montro y mi preferido RATATA"

No pude evitar una que una risa estridente saliera de mi "¿ratata? JAJAJA"

"eso dices, pero si en mi país dices la _palabra cool _te diran –_bueno mi hermano se guayo porque eso esta palomisimo- jajajaj"_

"¿queee? Que tipo de dialecto es ese. Jajaja"

"bueno, _mira mi hermano_ es como decir amigo y _se guayo_ es como que te equivocaste o lo hiciste mal y un palomo es como un _loser… entonces seria como decir amigo lo histe mal eso es de loser_"

"tendre que pasar por la república dominicana alguna vez" dije entre risas

"claro que si"

"Y prométeme que me enseñaras mas palabras asi"

"Oh tigre, melma, de' de te baje el guto' "

"JAJAJAJa es cierto lo de mi viaje"

Mientras nos reíamos toco el timbre, ya era hora de que entráramos a clases

"bueno cesar nos vemos en clase"

"bye Edward, después de clases siguiente lección…pero te dejare te dejare 2 ahora…la primera no te rindas como si nada ya de esa hablamos y la siguiente es no te perturbes"

"¿perdón?"

"lo entenderas"

**Bella pov**

Me encontraba nuevamente en el baño como me la pasaba muy a menudo los últimamente…ya que cuando estaba en el instituto era el lugar mas –privado- se podría decir, me iba a pensar y tranquilizarme.

Pero oí algo que no esperaba

"¿bella?" alquien me llamaba desde afuera… era…Ángela, ¿como sabia ella que yo estaba allí? Me cargue de valor y conteste

"ang, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"eso te pregunto ¿podrías abrir la puerta por favor?" obedeci

Ángela era tan especial, ella no era como los demás chicos, todo lo que decía era sincero era muy sincera y amigable, yo siempre me sentía muy bien en su presensia por eso le abri la puerta, era como si no me le pudiera negar nada. Le abrí y se sentó a mi lado en el piso, nos quedamos sentadas unos minutos en el piso, hasta que se no lo aguante y comencé a sollozar, Ángela me abrazo

"te estas…p-perdiendo…clases por…mi cu-culpa" dije entre mis llantos

"no bella no te preocupes, no pasa nada…pero me gustaría que me dijeras… ¿tiene que ver con Edward?" empecé a llorar con mas desesperación

"creo que eso responde mi pregunta" dijo acariciando Mi espalda "algo quisieras compartir conmigo" no podía decir que no, si quería y Ángela era la mejor opción no tenia que temerle

"ya no estamos juntos"

"¿Qué paso?"

"termine con el"

"…"

"¿ang?"

"…"

"¡Ángela!"

"perdón bella estoy intentado digerir la razón por la cual terminaste con el para luego andar llorando en los baños como magdalena, disculpa pero no entiendo bells ¿no lo querías?"

"claro lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero" con ella podía ser sincera "pero no se trata de mi se trata de el"

"no bella la frase es no se trata de ti se trata de…"

"lo se pero esto es de verdad" le dije separándome de ella para mírala a los ojos, ahora necesitaba una ayuda y Ángela era esa persona, ella era mi amiga de verdad y una excelente persona "lo que pasa es que muchas veces el amor no es como lo queremos y para ayudar a la persona a la que queremos tenemos que renunciar a ella"

"no te sigo" dijo Ángela frunciendo el seño

"no te puedo explicar las cosas como son claramente, pero tienes que creerme y confiar en mi plenamente" le dije y las lagrimas descendían por mis mejillas "Es lo que le conviene, es por el ang lo es" dije entre dientes y luego comencé a sollozar ella me trajo hacia ella otra vez.

El silencio predomino unos minutos

"bells, yo creo que cuando dos personas se quieren no hay mejor lugar que estar al lado de a quien quieres y no entiendo muy bien lo que pasa, solo sé que Edward está sufriendo, hoy lo vi y tu también, solo se hacen daño. No hay mas mal que estar separado de aquien amas…por eso no estoy nada de acuerdo…pero lo respeto, y te creo el que lo haces para su bien, no creo que sirva pero te creo…por eso tienes toda mi ayuda, asi que ¿cuál es el plan?"

"jijiji ¿ahora eres el soldado del amor de bella?"

"no digamos que ser tu _apoyo amoroso_"

"bien" con una pequeña sonrisa, que se borro mientras decía la siguiente oración "hacer que olvide de mi, que no piense en mi y que cada recuerdo o sentimiento sea eliminado, y quiero que si le pregunten mi nombre tengo que pensarlo mucho para responder y que yo sea solo un bonito recuerdo para el. Me dolerá, y mucho pero es por el"

Ángela negó con la cabeza expresando su desacuerdo pero sabía que me apoyaría

"ok bella plan recuerdo bonito, se pone en marchas"

"muchas gracias apoyo amoroso, JIJI"

Y le di un gran a brazo a mi amiga, una verdadera amiga

¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría que expresaran como lo ven

son 2 ideas y no se cual publicar:

1)Si quería entrar en el grupo elite del intituto tenía que hacerlo…seducir a bella swan no podía ser tan difícil solo una noche con ella. No sentiría nada mas ¿o eso creía?

2)Ella no sería más el patito feo iba a cambiar y sería la mejor…lo que ella no sabía es que dejaría de ser dulce y tierna para ser lo que más odio una plástica, podría sacar el nuevo lo que de verdad era ella.

Los 2 son Edward bellas (amo la pareja disculpen ji ji) la primera tengo pensado llamarla _sin darme cuenta _y la segunda _descúbreme, _La primera seria un _Romence/friendship _ya que los muchachos (jasper, Alice, emmet y rose) tendrían mucha importancia y la segunda un _romance/humor _y nada por favor en los reviews que dejen pongan opción 1 y sino opción 2 por fa necesito saber que seria mejor.

Y publique un ONE-SHOT llamado el novio de mi hija Renée/Edward pasen porfa

_**Reviews por favor**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
